Little Genie
by depravedsalroka
Summary: Dust catches a fever at a crucial time, dreams too much and gets a little too pliant. Rating may change to M once story truly starts. Noncon Dust/Gaius, Chaste Cassius/Jin, Implied Dust/Fidget
1. Chapter 1

(A short introduction, to test the waters I guess)

* * *

_He couldn't get out. He didn't mean to let the chest latch, but it pinched suddenly and he let go. Momma always said never to play in or around it, and he was a good boy; Ginger wouldn't think to look in here. He could hear her warning their parents would be back soon, and he'd be in big trouble if he didn't come out._

_It felt like hours until she heard him, and finally came to his rescue. As she hugged him, held him and scolded, he felt the safest one could be._

* * *

Dust was cold. Under covers he was too, too hot. Fidget didn't let him out of bed. Nor did Avgustin, who'd carried him back to Aurora after he fell unconscious in the Meadow. Dust told them they needed to get to the Basin, they were running out of time, Gaius would kill them all. Ahrah took no side.

Dreams of Jin and hopeful times made him wish for endless sleep; innocence and believing his sister would protect him forever. But he knew he had to persevere, an entire race depended on it. And Ginger.

Avgustin was nervous too as the days rolled by with no sign of recovery, and four days passed before Dust snapped. "You know something I don't," he'd say, "It's happened, yeah? They're dead?!"

"Gaius' army hasn't moved, Dust. Ginger even sent medicine for you yesterday, she says not to overdo yourself. But you need to relax, worrying every minute won't help you get better."

"You're trying to delay me! Traitorous rat! I'll flay you alive!"

As he shouted, Fidget quickly came over to cradle his head, assuring him he was Dust and Dust was safe. He calmed after some minutes, head resting against her soft body. Before sleep took him, he heard an urgent knock.

* * *

_Jin giggled as caught and released the butterflies in the garden, Ginger watching over him as she watered the flowers. He chased on particularly beautiful specimen until his chin smacked into a tall, dark fox's ribs. Terror filled him as he looked up, though the stranger was no aggressive._

_They shared a gaze for several moments until Jin felt he was suffocating, blurting out "Not yet." Cassius wasn't in the story yet. But he just grinned softly, handing Jin the crushed remains of that beautiful butterfly._

_"I was here longer than you thought, Genie." he purred, ruffling the younger boy's hair and tipping his hat to Ginger before walking away._

_She didn't speak of this at supper, so he didn't._


	2. Chapter 2

_(Look, I know it's been a month or two and this isn't much longer than the first one, but I just wanted to get something out so you know this isn't dead. I could list tons of excuses you don't care about but long story short I lost all friends & support, got hospitalized, tried suicide anyway for the lulz. Not really, the for the lulz was a joke. Please don't be mad. Gaius is probably pretty OOC but tbh I don't care because he's a massive barbed dick.)_

* * *

Dust didn't like Cassius in his dreams.

He noticed the bed was softer than yesterday. He also noticed something was laid over his crotch, making it warmer than the rest of him. Dust's sleepy brain immediately imagined Fidget there, contemplating waking him by trying to cram his cock into her tiny mouth, and the thought made it begin to peek from its sheath. As his hand trailed down, he peeked about the room to make sure neither of the others were watching. He froze.

Gaius grinned, finger beginning to circle the head, Dust's own body betraying him. His struggles and threats were ignored, too weak from sickness to be a match to the lion. There was a heavy metal collar at his neck he hadn't noticed before, chained to the cement floor beneath the carpet. As Gaius forced him to orgasm, he never felt more disgusted and weak in his life.

"Hungry, Cassie?" Gaius cooed, kissing up the fox's chest. Dust shook his head, wanting to retch. "Stubborn."

"Where are my friends." Dust demanded, eyes watering, barely containing snarls. "If you touched them-"

"Oh, those two? They were given a choice, and they chose to hand you over and keep quiet for a bit of coin. Anyone's guess where they are now." Gaius stood, patting the other's thigh and leaving before anything else could be asked. Dust puked.

* * *

Jin had found the perfect spot, in the woods. Carefully, he began building a wall of the snow around him, making sure Ginger hadn't found him yet. He had a pile of snowballs ready. Hiding behind the snow when hearing shuffling nearby, Jin was ready. As it got closer, he jumped up and pelted three of the snowballs before stopping, horrified.

Cassius stood, frozen with shock, his back to Jin. He was dragging a dead Moonblood, their throat slit, leaving a trail of red. Slowly turning, the older one's face fell.

"Jin? Jin, I." he dropped the body, making his way over. They were close enough to almost be friends now. "Genie, let me tell you a secret." With approval, he put an arm around the boy's shoulders. "These, these Moonbloods, you have to understand, they deserve this. They're.. defect. They aren't like you and me, and we have to exterminate them, okay?"

After weeks, Jin was grounded once Cassius had him convinced.

* * *

Dust only ate to get better. As soon as he could, he would break free. Kill this rapist. But his head.. the air was thick, he couldn't stay focused very long. As soon as he came close to figuring a way out, he was distracted by a throbbing ache in the back of his head and had to start all over again. When he wasn't Jin, he dreamt of Fidget. She was in a birdcage, crying for him, bleeding.

The collar was heavy, and he was always so tired. Some days Gaius didn't come by at all, others he was showering Dust in affection and touches. It was disgusting. He always referred to himself as Master, in third person, hoping to teach Dust like a toddler. It worked sometimes, when his head was muddled.

"Master's losing patience, Cassie." he growled one day, earning an eyeroll. He smacked Dust hard.

"Fuck you! Is this how you treated Cassius?! No wonder he was such a dick. Why? Why are you keeping me here? Give me a fair fight, asshole…" he began to bawl.

"..Pitiful." Gaius forced his legs open regardless, pouring oil into his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_(short chapters are the shit... sorry)_

* * *

A brief flash of a cloak made Moska jump.

"Dust?" he whispered, slowly following it, too curious. A gentle voice cooed his name, leading him away from the village. It was pitch black out there, but he was afraid he'd miss the person if he went back for a lantern.

"Oh, Moska, help me…" It was Dust! He walked faster, feeling his way through the trees, finding Dust crouched beneath one as his eyes adjusted.

"Are you okay?" Moska asked, touching his shoulder. A fox he didn't recognize turned to him, smiling and cupping his hand.

"I am now." Moska had never experienced such pain, as when his head severed.

* * *

There was nothing left at the Basin. Only Moonblood bodies strewn about, Ginger wasn't there, the bodies of Gaius's men were taken, it was very clear who won. Fidget thought there was still time, even without Dust they might win. Ahrah had gone missing with him so there was no way to find him. Avgustin had gone to search villages and roads, Hannah hadn't seen him. Mudpot only had to say they wanted him dead when he was found, even Bopo.

There was a bloody handprint on his door once he went back to his home, along with a letter warning him to keep his nose away from where it doesn't belong. Moska was found the next morning. Fidget came back to help look after checking in with her clan, and that afternoon someone in Dust's clothes strolled into Aurora, only difference a plain longsword rather than Ahrah.

"Everyone," he announced in the village center, unsheathing the sword. "Citizens of Aurora, General Gaius has heard of the tragic death of Moska and has ordered our protection." Unease filled the air as soldiers filed in, just enough to guard the village. "From now on, you must be in your homes by sundown. There will be random check-ins and searches of each home daily, if your home is not locked an hour after curfew you will be suspected of helping Moonbloods. No one may leave nor enter the village at any time, for any reason. No citizen may carry weapons for any reason. Anyone who does not abide these rules will be suspected of assisting Moonbloods and punished accordingly."

"I'm only following the mayor, not Gaius's garbage!" someone spat. Their throat was promptly slit, and 'Dust' caught Avgustin's eye. He simply nodded for everyone to resume their day and rubbed his eyes as Avgustin approached, Fidget waiting behind.

"Questions?"

"Yes. What's wrong with you, Dust? What's Gaius done?"

"Sir. I suggest you move along."

"No. You would never do this yourself, I know you. You wouldn't be won over by a bribe, what happened?"

"I've never seen you before. I've asked you once, walk away." So he did.

* * *

Dust didn't show it, but was overjoyed when Gaius took him for a walk. Sure he was leashed and had to crawl on hands and knees, but it was outside of that room. There was fresh air and sunlight from the windows, soft rugs, and the general promised a playroom once he was good, with a big window. Sometime he might even go outside. The other soldiers were nice, if impatient. If he could forget Gaius was there and what everyone there stood for, he might've enjoyed it.

Gaius fed him, treated him like a child. It was aggravating, but he got a bath after, which was okay. He'd started to bleed again from the previous treatment, and Gaius rolled him over, spreading him. It stung as his fingers slid in, but they found and massaged the spot that was only grazed before. Dust was caught by surprise and couldn't mask the moan, covering his mouth. He had to grind against the tub as it continued, until he came.

Gaius grinned and helped him out.

* * *

They walked, hand in hand. Jin was supposed to be in bed without supper, but Cassius took him away, and they'd shared his dinner. Cassius helped him up a tree and they watched the stars. Jin was blushing like mad, and pushed his lips against the older's once questioned.

Cassius almost fell off the branch, but hugged Jin close, smiling. Jin touched a bite on his neck, frowning. "What's that?"

"Oh… nothing, it's fine."

"Did you get in a bear fight?"

"...Yes. Jin?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come live with me? In my home?" Cassius asked, stroking his hair.

"I dunno…"

"Okay. Think about it."


End file.
